nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Master Diao
Master Diao is the main antagonist of the Game Boy Advance game Bruce Lee: Return of the Legend. Diao runs the criminal syndicate known as the Yakan which deal with smuggling. Through his criminal practises, Diao has attracted the attention of the Interpol Agency and a team lead by Agent Booth has been given the task of tracking Diao down. Diao's Team Whilst Diao is the leader of the Yakan, he has a group of his most trusted members to run the operations of the gang. Tian Ba: Runs the tournaments where new recruits are founded to join the gang. Jamal: Runs the School of Assassins Texas: Runs the convoy and warehouse Bruno: Runs operations at the docks. Yakan Training The Yakan is a gang based in China who are trained to be lethal fighters through the Yakan School. A tournament is held and the winner then gets to face Tian Ba. If the tournament winner defeats Tian Ba, he then becomes a member of the Yakan. Members who want to further their training can join Jamal's School of Assassins in New York. Operations The Yakan mostly deal in smuggling and use both the water and land to move their cargo across the country. Bruno leads the operation by sea, controlling the area from the Yakan boat whilst Texas controls the land operation from the warehouse. The Yakan own a large factory which seems to be used for chemical weapons. Diao's Fortress Diao has become very rich through his gang and moved onto a secret island and built him self a huge fortress to hide in and run the gang from. The Fortress is a huge tower with the main area at the bottom and then a maze higher up which then leads to Diao's training ground on the roof. Fate Agent Booth was dertermied to get Diao and bring the Yakan down, but Diao has proved very difficult to find. Booth had an idea to bring in some help, a martial arts student called Hai Feng. In order to get Hai Feng to help get Diao, Agent Booth killed his master and framed the Yakan for it. Hai Feng attempts to infiltrate the Yakan to find the truth but is quickly pounced on by Booth who gets Hai Feng working for him. As Hai Feng does jobs for Booth, Booth promises to find Diao for him and let him get revenge. After Hai Feng brings down several operations of the Yakan, including their chemical weapons factory, Booth takes him to Diao. Hai Feng infiltrates Diao's fortress and climbs the tower to confront Diao. After a massive fight with the last of Diao's men, Hai Feng faces off with Diao one and one and defeats him. Hai Feng kills Diao and in his mind, getting revenge (Hai Feng has no idea Booth was the one who killed his master). It can be presumed Hai Feng returned home to continue his training or take over his masters school whilst Booth enjoyed victory. In the Directors Cut, Booth arrives and kills Diao before Hai Feng could. Booth reveals he killed Hai's master. With help from his team, Booth attempts to kill Hai Feng but Hai Feng, who is angry he was used, attacks and kills Booth. Category:Antagonists